Sliver
Sliver is a uncockable character in All-Whores and the only child molester in the game. He has telekenetic powers and is very powerful. Just as powerful as Kunkes, his brother. He believes that grammar is important. If you look in his eyes, your vision will become static. You will then be molested. How he became a Meme Just like Kunkes, he was found in a comment by Brandondees55 when he listed his Top 10 Most Badass Characters. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale In the game, Sliver will go around looking for some fine man and children ass to molest, because of this "obsession", Sliver lost all his friends including his older brother, Kunkes and his creator, Brandondees55. When Brandondees55 only put Sliver at #8 on his list Sliver became enraged and left his master to grab some fine piece of ass. HE IS MY ASSMAN! Role in Story Sliver was walking in the street of New Pork when he suddenly saw a poster of his brother saying "Kunkes, the #3 most badass video game character will be in Randall's Whore tourney!" Sliver saw this as a chance to take revenge on his foolish assman of a brother for taking his spot on Brandon's list. He grabbed his anus and said "Kunkes.... I'm coming, and if you're trying to run... it's no use." He flew until he saw a fine ass... He grabbed it and it was Hoar, his nemesis from pre-school. Hoar then said "I'm going to the tourney and kiss that fine ass of Kunkes." Sliver became scared because he secretly had a crush on Hoar. So it was his job to murder Kunkes before Hoar could kiss that fine piece of ass. Moveset Moveset by Wizardo and Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Sliver thrusts his left palm forward, then his right palm, and then both palms together. Each thrust is accompanied by a progressively larger burst of energy. Hits 3 times. 2% first hit, 4% second hit, 8% last hit. 14% if all hits connect. Side Tilt - Sliver leans forward and fires a short burst of energy from his outstretched palm. Moderately powerful for a tilt, but with some startup lag. 14%. Up Tilt - Sliver hops up and performs an upwards spin kick with energy in his foot. 7%. Down Tilt - Sliver swipes his hand across the ground quickly. 5%. Dash Attack - Sliver leans back and kicks outwards, stopping to do so. 9%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Sliver winds up, then spreads his arms in front of him and releases a strong burst of energy that has more range to it than many of his other attacks. 14%. In addition, if Sliver is carrying a projectile using Telekinetic Snatch, then he launches it forward, multiplying its speed and damage by 2. If the smash attack is fully charged, Sliver launches three of the projectiles in quick succession, assuming he has at least three stored. Up Smash - Sliver winds up, then jumps up and pumps his left fist while thrusting his right palm upwards and blasting energy from it powerfully. 18%. In addition, if Sliver is carrying a projectile using Telekinetic Snatch, he then he launches it upward, multiplying its speed and damage by 2. If the smash attack is fully charged, Sliver will launch three of the held projectiles: One upward, and one on both sides, assuming he has at least three stored. Down Smash - Sliver winds up, then performs a splitting kick on both sides with energy in his feet. 12%. In addition, if Sliver is carrying a projectile using Telekinetic Snatch, then he launches it backward, multiplying its speed and damage by 2. If the smash attack is fully charged, Sliver will launch two of the held projectiles on each side in very fast succession, assuming he has at least four stored. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Sliver holds his arms out and rotates slowly with energy on his palms, hitting once with a very long-lasting hitbox. 9%. Forward Aerial - Sliver leans forwards and chops horizontally. 7%. Back Aerial - Sliver performs a spin kick behind him with some moderate strength behind it. 11%. Up Aerial - Sliver performs a quick reverse headbutt, striking upwards with the back of his head. 8%. Down Aerial - Sliver weakly stomps downwards three times with his right leg, then stomps strongly with his left leg, with energy in his foot. The final hit is a weak meteor smash. Hits four times. First 3 hits deal 2%, final hit deals 6%. 12% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Sliver grabs enemies with telekinesis, then holds them in place. A very long-ranged grab. If the grab connects, Sliver shouts “It’s no use!” Pummel - Sliver punches the opponent. 1%. A fairly fast pummel. Forward Throw - Sliver winds up, then blasts the enemy forward powerfully. 13%. Sliver shouts “Take THIS!” as he throws the opponent. Back Throw - Sliver whirls the opponent behind him quickly, then strongly kicks them backwards. 12%. Up Throw - Sliver uses his powers to fling the opponent high into the sky, then slams them back down with great strength. 14%. Down Throw - Sliver tosses his opponent to the ground, then floats above them and fires 10 blasts of energy into them from each of his fingers in very fast succession, then stomps on them. Hits 11 times. First 10 hits all deal 1%, and final hit deals 5%. 15% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Sliver performs a flipping kick with telekinetic energy in his foot as he rises, all while floating. 8%. Ledge Attack - Sliver climbs up and chops downwards as he stands up. 8%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Bitch Smack - Sliver performs a weak, pimp-style bitch slap. On its own, the slap deals 5% and inflicts very low knockback. However, Sliver can also throw a grabbed projectile using this move. He will always throw the oldest projectile, and throws them one at a time. When thrown, the projectile will move considerably faster than it originally did, and will deal twice as much damage as it did originally. Side Special - Flash Pulse - Sliver shoots out a relatively slow orb projectile, which can slightly home in on enemies. If it catches an opponent, then it will grab and hold them, dealing no damage, but keeping them in place. It will then speed up considerably and drag the enemy towards Sliver so that he can follow up with a move such as a grab or smash attack. Similar to being grabbed, the trapped character can escape if they button mash, which becomes harder as damage accrues. Up Special - Levitation - Sliver leaps up and then can float in midair for two seconds, as if gliding. He loses no altitude while floating, but the move deals no damage. Down Special - Telekinetic Snatch - Sliver reaches outwards with telekinetic power and grabs in front of him. It does not directly affect other players, but it can grab projectiles and hold them indefinitely until they are launched using various other attacks. Sliver can hold up to eight projectiles at a time using this move. Final Smash - Super Sliver Sorcery Storm - Sliver hovers into the center of the stage and yells, “It’s time I finally put an end to this!” He then focuses power and fires two giant waves of energy at the ground, causing the stage to erupt into energy explosions which cover the ground and slowly get bigger until an enormous explosion occurs, launching enemies straight up. After this, Sliver floats back down. The two waves of energy deal 33% each, the explosions, of which there are 20 total, deal 47%, and the biggest explosion deals 89%. It is impossible for all hits to connect under normal conditions, but if it somehow happens, the move in its entirety deals 1095%, which is more than is possible for a damage meter to contain. Animations Stage Entrance - A light green wireframe forms in Sliver’s shape, and then Sliver warps in, filling the wireframe. He then breathes deeply, levitates briefly, and then stands up, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Sliver holds up a ring and yells out “GREAT!” The taunt has an extremely fast animation, and can be spammed. Left Taunt - Sliver brushes some dust off his arms, then says, “Looks like I’m on a roll!” while he pumps both of his fists with a burst of energy coming from his body. Right Taunt - Sliver spreads his arms widely and screams "PERFECT!", throwing his head back while doing so. Down Taunt - Sliver performs several flips while levitating before lying back in midair. Idle 1 - Sliver grips his fists, which glow with energy. Idle 2 - Sliver briefly jumps up, floating slightly above the ground for a split second. Palette Swaps Default - Sliver has gray hair/fur, orange eyes, a white chest tuft, golden/cyan bracelets, and navy/white/sea green shoes. Red - Sliver has dark gray hair/fur, red eyes, a red chest tuft, red/black bracelets, and maroon/white/red shoes. Blue - Sliver has black hair/fur, blue eyes, a light blue chest tuft, blue/cyan bracelets, and blue/blue/black shoes. Green - Sliver has white hair/fur, green eyes, a dark green chest tuft, dark green/white bracelets, and white/dark green/white shoes. Other 1 - Sliver has black hair/fur, pink eyes, a pink chest tuft, pink/black bracelets, and black/pink/black shoes. Other 2 - Sliver has orange hair/fur, white eyes, a golden chest tuft, white bracelets, and white shoes. Unlockable - Weed Face - Sliver has green hair/fur, a black chest tuft, black and white striped sweatbands in place of his bracelets, and black sneakers. The hair on his face is replaced by a giant marijuana leaf. He wears black shorts and a black cape which says "Smoke weed every day" in large silver letters. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Poopers Category:Powerful Beings Category:WTF Category:Memes Category:Sex Gods Category:Pirates Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Transsexual Category:Targets Category:Animals